wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Fullbuster
Yamata no Orochi (ヤマタノオロチ) was translated to Eight Branched Giant Snake or Orochi translated to Eight Headed Snake was the of the Strongest Tailed Beasts. Deva's Evil Goal to extract a Eight Headed Serpent from the Female Jinjuriki host due to Childbirth and become it's Jinjurki to take over the World. Fortress Gundam was the Real Name. 'Appears in' Shinto-Christian Mythology 'Species' *Hylian Dragon 'Appearence' The Appearence of the Tailed Beast resembles to the Viper. It has eight dragon heads with it's long serpentine necks. It was a Gundanium Alloy Car-Human structure like body with four wheels. It has Mangekyō Sharingan eyes and Eight of it's Tails were Bushier. In the Sage of the Eight Paths's Creation it was the Young Serpent with Eight Heads and Eight Tails and has four wheels. In Modern Times, Orochi was Huge as the Mountain. 'Mythology' Yamata no Orochi legends are originally recorded in two ancient texts about Japanese mythology and history. The ca. 680 CE Kojiki transcribes this dragon name as 八岐遠呂智 and ca. 720 CE Nihongi writes it as 八岐大蛇. In both versions of the Orochi myth, Susanoo or Susa-no-Ō is expelled from Heaven for tricking his sister Amaterasu the sun-goddess. Again he asked: What is the cause of your crying?" old man answered saying: "I had originally eight young girls as daughters. But the eight-forked serpent of Koshi has come every year and devoured one, and it is now its time to come, wherefore we weep." Then he asked him: "What is its form like?" old man answered, saying: "Its eyes are like akahagachi, it has one body with eight heads and eight tails. Moreover on its body grows moss, and also chamaecyparis and cryptomerias. Its length extends over eight valleys and eight hills, and if one look at its belly, it is all constantly bloody and inflamed." (What is called here akakagachi is the modern hohodzuki winter-cherry) Then His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness said to the old man: "If this be thy daughter, wilt thou offer her to me?" He replied, saying: "With reverence, but I know not thine august name." Then he replied, saying: "I am elder brother to the Heaven-Shining-Great-August-Deity. So I have now descended from Heaven." Then the Deities Foot-Stroker-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder said: "If that be so, with reverence will we offer to thee." So His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness, at once taking and changing the young girl into a multitudinous and close-toothed comb which he stuck into his august hair-bunch, said to the Deities Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder: "Do you distill some eight-fold refined liquor. Also make a fence round about, in that fence make eight gates, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness drew the ten-grasp sabre, that was augustly girded on him, and cut the serpent in pieces, so that the River Hi flowed on changed into a river of blood. So when he cut the middle tail, the edge of his august sword broke. Then, thinking it strange, he thrust into and split flesh with the point of his august sword and looked, and there was a great sword within. So he took this great sword, and, thinking it a strange thing, he respectfully informed the Heaven-Shining-Great-August-Deity. This is the Herb-Quelling Great Sword. (tr. Chamberlain 1919:71-3) After expulsion from Heaven, Susanoo encounters two "Earthly Deities" (國神) near the head of the Hi River (簸川) in Izumo Province. They are weeping because they were forced to give the Orochi one of their daughters every year for seven years, and now they must sacrifice their eighth, Kushi-inada-hime (櫛名田比売 "comb/wondrous rice-field princess", who Susanoo transforms into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping). The Kojiki tells the following version. Compare the Nihongi description of the Yamata no Orochi (tr. Aston 1896:1:52-53). "It had an eight-forked head and an eight-forked tail; its eyes were red, like the winter-cherry; and on its back firs and cypresses were growing. As it crawled it extended over a space of eight hills and eight valleys." These botanical names used to describe this Orochi are akahagachi or hoozuki ("winter cherry or Japanese lantern, Physalis alkekengi"), hikage ("club moss, Lycopodiopsida), hinoki ("Japanese cypress, Chamaecyparis obtusa), and sugi ("Japanese cedar, Cryptomeria"). This legendary sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, along with the Yata no Kagami mirror and Yasakani no Magatama jewel or orb, are the three sacred Imperial Regalia of Japan. 'Background' Orochi was the Eighth of the Tailed Beasts created by the Sage of the Eight Paths. Susanoo Uzumaki descended from Heaven for tricking his sister Amaterasu the sun-goddess. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo about the 7 Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent, who ravaged the Village in Izumo. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, and sealed the Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh. All Eight of it's Heads have one Gundanium Alloy Body with Eight Tails sticking out. After Childbirth, Okaina chose the two successors of the Izumo's new Susanoo, Kyoji Gekko and Paul Gekko. The Eight Headed Serpent was sealed within Kyoji. When Kyoji Gekko, Paul's Older Brother died in Old Age 2000 years later, The Orochi was dispatched again to ravage Japan and Izumo thus being being sealed into Paul Gekko and causes Paul Gekko into a Full Orochi Form and started to flee into the forest after the funeral. 'In Naruto Calamity Series' Susanoo Uzumaki descended from Heaven for tricking his sister Amaterasu the sun-goddess. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo about the 7 Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied eight gates, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, and sealed the Serpent into a Human Body and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh. 'In Mega Man ZX Advent' Biometal Model o was eventually the Orochi in the Katana form and chose Paul Gekko as a lonely orphan. 'Abilities' Fortress Gundam grown fat by feasting on women, pizza and malts. 'Tailed Beast Abilities' *Tailed Beast Ball *Flight 'Legend of Yuri Abilities' *Black Beast Ball *Inferno Blast *Phaser Blast *Photon Blast *Thunder Grab *Mad Rush 'Chaos Emerald Abilities' 'Chaos Emerald of Life' The Emerald of Life was Orochi's first ability that bring any materials or other dead people to life. 'Chaos Emerald of Immortality' The Emerald of Immortality was Orochi's second ability that makes the Man or Beast Immortal forever and never get damage or scratched by any warrior 'Chaos Emerald of Invincibility' The Emerald of Invincibility was Orochi's third ability that makes the Man or Beast Invincible and never get easily scratched by any weapon '1995 Year Abilities' *Dark Tailed Beast Ball Jutsu *Gura Gura no Jutsu (Light Light Jutsu) *Gomu Gomu no Jutsu (Gum Gum Jutsu) *Aura Aura no Jutsu (Chakura Chakura Jutsu) *Kami Kami no Jutsu (God God Jutsu) *Yama Yama no Jutsu (Life Life Jutsu) *Yami Yami no Jutsu (Dark Dark Jutsu) 'Wheel Physical Movement' This Ability allows the Wheels to act as the legs for a vehicle. 'Darkwing Music Apperance' This Ability was to unleash the Genjutsu that causes them to be feared and surprised. Thid 'Favorite Food' *Women- Top Favorite *Milkshakes- Super Favorite 'Favorite Slaves' Gekomon The Population of Gekomon was force to put the Digital Data into Oreo Milkshakes. Humans The People are forced to offer their daughter to Him as a Sacrifice. 'Enemies' *Susanoo Uzumaki *Horned Mongoose *Minato Namikaze (Yellow Flash) 'Quotes' *''(To Suasanoo Uzumaki before being sealed away) Why You, Susano of the Storm! ....Why You!'' *''(To Kyoji Gekko) You want Power to prove your self worthy to the Yellow Flash. It is Fine.'' *''(To Paul Gekko) You need God's Power to over come sin. Very Well.'' *''(To Yellow Flash) Sorry to disappoint you but the Izumo Guardians may never surrender.'' 'Trivia' 'In Megaman Series' Yamata no Orotic was the example of the Eight Headed Serpent. Others 'See Also':Gaurdro of Barahir 'In Inuyasha' Orochi was slain by Inuyasha 'Mythology' The Tailed Beast has the Same Name in Shinto Religion. 'Users' *Paul Kurosagi (Paul No Tsurugi) *Honey D. Paul *Honey D. Okaina (Due to Child Birth) *Misty Tredwell *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko (Deceased) 'See Also' *Paul's Jinjuriki Form *Jinjuriki *Fortezza-Maru 'Related Dragons' *Mecha King Ghidorah- Cousin *Japanese Dragons- Cousin Category:Cultural Creatures